With the rapid development of various electronic communication technologies, portable electronic devices have become widely ubiquitous in recent years. To cope with user requirements, the electronic device has successively become smaller, lighter, thinner, and simpler, even while functions executable by the devices have been more diversified.
Examples of the electronic device may include a mobile phone such as a smart phone, a mobile pad, a media player, a tablet computer, a handheld computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc.
A number of peripheral devices attached, coupled or added to the electronic device has also been under development in accordance with the rapid development of the electronic communication technique. Examples of the peripheral devices include an auxiliary memory card, an ear microphone installed to the electronic device to communicate with a peer user, a Bluetooth headset mounted on the electronic device to perform near field communication by the use of a Bluetooth module, and a stylus for facilitating a manipulation of a touch screen in which an input and an output are simultaneously performed.
One such portable electronic device may be the so-called smart phone. The smart phone may utilize a touch screen in which inputs and outputs are simultaneously performed on a large screen.
A touch panel used in the touch screen may be implemented using a resistive-type touch panel, a capacitive-type touch panel, an ultrasonic wave-type touch panel, an optical (infrared) sensor-type touch panel, a touch panel using an electromagnetic resonance, etc.
An electronic device having the aforementioned various types of touch screen may include a specific-length stylus having a tip, of which an end portion is sharp, the stylus attachable to and detachable from the electronic device to increase convenience, accuracy and variety of touch inputs.